


Has a Nice Ring to it

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Food, M/M, New Relationship, Newlywed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Two old friends and one new couple arrive at Betty and Jughead's second annual Christmas get together.





	Has a Nice Ring to it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on tumblr)  
> Day Eight: Blitzen  
> Prompt: Day of Holiday Celebrations- Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, St. Nicholas Day, Winter Solstice, New Years, etc.

Betty and Jughead added the extra leaf to the dining table earlier on Christmas Day. Betty threw a red linen tablecloth over the table while Jughead fetched food from the kitchen. They had quite the spread. Two kinds of casserole, chips and salsa, and an infinite number of Christmas treats. They left room for wine and champagne and beer, provided by Veronica and Reggie and pies from Kevin and Moose.

Right on cue, as Jughead set a stack of paper plates on the table, the doorbell rang. Betty ran to answer the door, with Hotdog at her heels.

"Merry Christmas!" Veronica swooped in for a hug. Reggie stood behind, not speaking, and holding a large brown paper bag.

"Merry Christmas, V." Betty replied, pulling back. "And you too Reggie. Welcome to our home."

"Where should I put these?" Reggie asked, holding out the bag.

"I'll take that." Jughead appeared over Betty's shoulder and pulled the bag from Reggie. "Follow me."

Veronica hugged Betty again, and watched as the boys walked to the dining room. Reggie said something that made Jughead laugh. They both grabbed a beer and a plate full of food before retiring to the couch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones." Veronica wrapped her arm around Betty's waist as they walked into the den. "Has a nice ring to it."

"We've been married for two months, V, and you say that every time you see us."

The doorbell rang again, but before Betty could turn around Kevin had barged in the front door. Moose immediately moved to the kitchen table and laid out a stack of pies. Kevin, meanwhile, ambushed the girls and wrapped them in a hug.

"Mrs. Jones." Kevin said.

"Okay, did I get married and suddenly everyone forgot my first name? It's Betty by the way."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Hey, can I talk to you guys separately for a minute?"

Betty led the two of them into the kitchen. It still smelled of casserole, and Betty stomach grumbled. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten yet.

"Be honest with me." Veronica started. "Is it weird having Reggie here? I know we haven't been dating for very long."

"Veronica, it's fine." Betty reassured. She had asked multiple times in the last week if Archie was coming to Betty and Jughead's second annual Christmas party. "You and Archie broke up almost a year ago, and he doesn't even live in Riverdale anymore. He and Jug talked about it, and we're going to visit him in New York for the new year."

"Okay.. okay. Good, because I really feel like this could be the real deal."

"You guys know I love girl talk…" Kevin said. "But our men are waiting for us, and I need a glass of wine."

"Our men," Veronica sighed, glancing into the living room where Jughead, Reggie, and Moose sat on the couch with their beers. "You know, that has a nice ring to it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @TheSecretFandom


End file.
